Conventional stands for supporting a smartphone, tablet terminal and the like could not be assembled without using screws or adhesives, so that it was difficult to assemble them easily at the point of use. Further, conventional stands are fixed by means of a screw clamp or adhesive or made of a metal such as aluminum, so that many of them are not suitable for size-reduction. Therefore, conventional stands are bulky when stored with respect to their size, making it difficult to carry them in a travel, business trip or the like. Moreover, some of the conventional stands are made of wood, and the wood used in such stands has a certain amount of weight, so that it is difficult to carry them in a travel, business trip or the like.
A technique associated with a stand made of cardboard or the like, as an example of such conventional stands, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-240020.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-240020 discloses a technique associated with a stand for a portable terminal that is assembled in the following way: a main body made of paperboard is bent along a predetermined longitudinal bend line provided beforehand thereon, then a portion of the bent part is bonded to the inside of the main body with an adhesive.
That is, as to the conventional technique disclosed by the above noted Publication No. 2013-240020, assembling cannot be performed without using an adhesive, so that if an adhesive is not attached to the stand, an adhesive should be first prepared by a user. Further, as to this conventional technique, even if an adhesive is attached, a smartphone or the like cannot be mounted until the adhesive having been applied to the stand cures, so that it takes a long time to use the stand after assembling it. Therefore, according to the conventional technique, it is difficult to assemble a stand easily at the point of use.
Moreover, as to the conventional technique of noted above, since a stand is assembled with the use of an adhesive, it is not easy to restore it to the original planar shape. Accordingly, as to the conventional technique, the stand after being, assembled tends to be bulky when stored, making it difficult to carry in a travel, business trip or the like.